The Death Game
by IkanTerbang
Summary: Sebuah pintu misterius penghubung dunia nyata dan dunia lain telah Bao Sanniang,gadis keturunan Orde yang bersekolah di Koei Warriors High School.Apakah ia bersama Nene akan berhasil membuka misteri dibalik semua ini? OOC dan Typo bertebaran,alur cerita gaje.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

The Death Game

Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Suatu ketika di kelas XI IPA-1,seorang siswa yang sedang bermain petak umpet kehilangan teman-temannya ketika ia mendapat giliran untuk -tiba ia begitu penasaran dengan pintu gudang yang selalu terkunci dan dijaga penasaran ia berjalan dan mengambil kunci yang dibawa oleh penjaga itu ia berjalan kembali ke gudang misterius satu klik,ia membuka pintu tersebut dan muncullah awan gelap yang menyelimuti seluruh sekolah hingga membuat dirinya berlari,tetapi ada tangan yang menangkap dan menariknya ke dalam gudang dan menutup pintu gudang tersebut.

20 tahun kemudian…

Kelas XI IPA-6 sedang kedatangan 2 anak baru,yaitu Xu Zhu dan Wen berasal dari sekolah yang mereka memperkenalkan diri,Bao Sanniang mengobrol dengan Nene."Hei apa kamu tau soal seorang siswa yang hilang di gudang hanya karena sebuah permainan?" tanya Bao Sanniang."Entahlah selama aku bersekolah disini,tidak ada berita seram apapun yang kudengar selain yang kamu katakana tadi" jawab Nene."Ya,karena kejadian itu sudah lama sekali sekitar 20 tahun suatu ketika seorang anak hendak berjalan ke dalam gudang yang katanya sebelumnya,ia kehilangan teman-temannya pada saat bermain petak umpet,karena ia mendapat giliran untuk setelah itu ia penasaran dengan gudang yang terkunci selama bertahun-tahun,setelah dibuka muncullah awan-awan gelap yang berada di sekitar sekolah hingga ia pada saat ia ingin berlari,ia ditarik oleh sebuah tangan,sampai pada akhirnya ia sekarang,pintu gudang tersebut masih terkunci dan para guru menutup rapat-rapat rahasia yang dimiliki oleh sekolah ini." Bao Sanniang menjelaskan."Lalu kamu tahu dari mana kalo ada kejadian 20 tahun tersebut?" tanya Nene kembali."Aku tahu dari ayahku,soalnya ayahku teman seangkatan siswa itu dan dia juga ikut bermain disitu" jawabnya."Oh jadi begitu" kata Nene.

Bel berbunyi menandakan jam belajar telah usai,mereka tidak langsung pulang karena hari ini kelas mereka mendapat giliran untuk bersih-bersih (Adiwiyata).Setelah bersih-bersih,Zhou Yu mengajak mereka untuk bermain"Hey semuanya! Kita main petak umpet yuk!"."Ah terlalu kekanakan,lagian juga aku gak mau ikut kayak gitu!"oceh Wang Yi."Tidak bisa! Pokoknya seluruh siswa di kelas ini harus ikut,kalo nggak kita akan memanggil dengan sebutan ?" paksa Zhou tidak mau,mereka harus mengikuti aturan yang diminta oleh si Seksi Kebersihan itu."Ya sudah aku ikut" kata Wang mereka menentukan undian siapa yang pertama kali mendapat giliran jaga."Nah Gracia,kau yang jaga! Semuanya cepat bersembunyi!"ucap Ma mereka bersembunyi di beberapa tempat,ada yang di kelas,ada yang dibalik pintu,bahkan ada yang di saat mereka yang bersembunyi di toilet kesempitan,Wang Yi mengeluh,"Duh kenapa sih kita bersembunyi disini? Udah sempit,bau lagi!".Disaat yang sama,Wei Yan malah kentut di toilet tersebut,"WOY SIAPA NIH YANG KENTUT?!"emosi Wang Yi."NAPA?! GUA YANG KENTUT LOE GAK SENENG HAH?! KELUAR!"balas Wei Yan hingga membuat yang lain keluar mencari tempat persembunyian saja mereka berlari,Gracia sudah melihat mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya."Aha! Wang Yi,kau dalam masalah!"

"Wang Yi,kau jaga!"seru Yi muncul dengan tampilan berantakan setelah tadi terjatuh di dekat toilet."Baiklah,baiklah aku yang jaga"kata Wang Yi Wang Yi sedang menghitung,Lian Shi kebingungan mencari tempat persembunyian"Duh dimana nih? Mana ruang guru terkunci sial!"."Sembilan… Sepuluh! Siap atau tidak,aku datang!"teriak Wang teriakan Wang Yi,Lian Shi terkejut dan semakin kebingungan."Waduh bagaimana ini?! Sembunyi disini saja".Setelah itu ia bersembunyi di dalam lemari pakaian ganti sambil berharap agar Wang Yi tidak sayangnya,Wang Yi melihatnya dalam lemari tersebut,"Lian yang jaga!" tunjuk Wang Yi kearah Lian akhirnya Lian Shi menggantikan Wang Yi untuk jaga."Baiklah aku hitung dulu! Satu… Dua…"kata Lian Shi sambil menutup matanya,sementara itu beberapa dari mereka pulang sesegera mungkin,sedangkan yang tersisa bersembunyi di tempat lain.

"Sembilan… Sepuluh! Siap atau tidak,aku akan datang!"seru Lian Shi berjalan mencari mereka yang -tiba ada sesuatu di balik pintu gudang yang telah terkunci selama pintu gudang tersebut tidak digembok maupun dijaga oleh penjaga."Apa ini?"pikir Lian ia berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut dan membuka kenop -tiba muncullah kabut hitam menyelimuti sekolah seperti 20 tahun yang lalu."Tempat apa ini?" tanya Lian Shi memucat,keringat dingin mulai bercucuran,tubuhnya mulai ia sadari,ada orang yang memukuli kepala Lian Shi hingga pingsan dan membawanya masuk ke gudang.

Keesokan Harinya…

Sekolah dikejutkan dengan sesosok tubuh lemah yang tidak berdaya,tetapi kelas XI IPA-6 belum mengetahui keberadaan Lian Shi."Huh… Lian Shi kemana sih? Dari tadi sore ia tidak kelihatan sampai sekarang." tanya Nene."Entahlah" jawab Bao Sanniang singkat."Mungkinkah dia telah membuka kembali gudang itu?" pikir Bao -tiba Zhong Hui berlari memberitahukan mereka,"Kawan-kawan! Lian Shi pingsan! Dia terluka gotong dia!".Kabar dari Zhong Hui membuat semua siswa di kelas tersebut terkejut dan segera melihat kondisi Lian Shi."LIAN SHI!"teriak Bao Sanniang membulat setelah melihat kondisi sahabatnya seperti itu."Astaga,ini… tidak TIDAK MUNGKIN!"jeritnya dalam hati.

Bao Sanniang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini."Bagaimana mungkin Lian Shi bisa membuka _pintu terlarang_ tersebut?" pikir Bao beberapa saat Lian Shi kembali ke kelasnya hingga membuat semua siswa di kelas tersebut terkejut."Lian Shi? Kau sudah baikan?"tegur Xiao Qiao namun ia hanya diam dan duduk di tempatnya."Baiklah sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita pada hari ini,tentang Persamaan Garis Singgung Parabola" kata Pak Han Han Dang menuliskan tentang pelajaran pada hari itu."Nene… sepertinya aku merasa ada hal yang tidak beres" bisik Bao Sanniang."Apa maksudmu?" tanya Nene."Kau lihat raut wajah Lian sekali,bukan?" kata Bao hanya lama kemudian,Lian Shi menggeram tanpa sebab,wajahnya semakin cemberut dan menatap dingin Pak Han Dang."Ada apa dengan anda,Lian Shi?" tegur Pak Han Dang,namun Lian Shi berteriak keras,"HENTIKAN PERMAINAN INI!" teriaknya hingga membuat barang-barang yang ada di kelas berterbangan siswa ketakutan melihat Lian Shi yang terlihat seperti iblis."Semuanya cepat keluar dari sini!"perintah Pak Han mencoba untuk kabur,tetapi gagal karena pintu gerbang di sekolah telah tertutup rapat."Tenang semuanya! Izinkan aku untuk melawannya!"teriak Lu Bu sambil membawa tongkat sapu yang besar,tetapi sayangnya ia terbentur ke dinding hingga tak sadarkan diri."Lu Bu!"teriak lama kemudian Bao Sanniang mengeluarkan kekuatan mantra penenang agar Lian Shi tertidur Shi terjatuh dan tergeletak di lantai.

"Wow,tadi itu hebat sekali! Apa nama mantra itu?" tanya Nene."Hanya mantra penenang agar Lian Shi dapat mengendalikan emosinya." jawab Bao Sanniang."Wah aku juga mau dong kayak kamu!" puji Nene."Ah itu hanya mantra biasa"kata Bao ,mereka kembali berkumpul untuk bermain petak umpet kembali,siapa lagi kalo bukan Lian Shi yang jaga."Ayo lanjutkan permainan kita yang ini masih Lian Shi yang jaga…" ajak Diao Chan namun terpotong oleh Bao Sanniang,"Hentikan! Sebaiknya kalian hentikan permainan ini! Permainan ini telah memakan korban,termasuk Lian mohon kalian hentikan sekarang"."Tapi kita baru saja memulai,bukan mengakhiri!" ketus Ma Chao."Jika kita menghentikan permainan ini di tengah jalan,maka kita akan mati satu persatu! Kau mau kita mati dibunuh olehnya?" Sanniang terdiam,"Baik tapi kali ini saja kita lakukan!" kata Bao Sanniang.

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan kembali permainan petak umpet Shi masih menjaga mereka,namun Lian Shi yang satu ini auranya melihat kegelapan di tubuhnya,dan tatapannya tajam seperti ingin membunuh seseorang."Baiklah aku … Dua… Tiga…" Lian Shi mulai menghitung,yang bersembunyi mulai ruang lab Guo Jia,Xu Shu,Xiahou Yuan,dan Cao Ren bersembunyi,tampaknya Guo Jia mulai ketakutan."Aduh… aku takut kita bersembunyi disini lagi,kan serem jadinya!". Xu Shu memperingatkan,"Hush! Guo Jia,bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?! Nanti kita dilihat Lian Shi!" Tiba-tiba Lian Shi memasuki ruang lab dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan tersebut,membuat jantung mereka berdegup Lian Shi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan tidak melihat mereka,mereka berempat hanya menghela napas lega."Huh… Hampir saja kita kamu bersuara keras,mungkin Lian Shi akan membunuh kita semua…" kata Cao Ren,namun terhenti pada saat tubuhnya ditebas oleh Lian Shi dengan pedang."CAO REN!"teriak mereka bertiga."Kau yang jaga,Cao Ren!"ucap Lian Shi diikuti oleh tawa jahatnya."LARI!"teriak Xiahou mereka berlari menghindari kejaran Lian Shi,namun Guo Jia terjatuh,"Guo Jia!"teriak Xu Shu dan Xiahou Yuan."Tidak apa,kawan! Aku bisa mengatasi ini sendiri!"teriak Guo melanjutkan pelarian Shu sempat melihat Guo Jia bertemu Lian Shi hingga akhirnya Guo Jia mati mengenaskan dengan kedua bola matanya lepas akibat tusukan Lian Shi.

\- Bersambung -

Bertemu kembali dengan saya dengan cerita horror biasa,karakter dalam cerita disini dibuat seumuran dan Lian Shi menjadi Evil disini *mwahahahaha* *ketawaalaSimaYi*.Cao Ren dan Guo Jia mati T_T Huaaaa Guo Jiaaaaaa... *AlayModeOn*

Oke untuk sementara,saya tunda dulu ff KWHS band exhibition karena saya belum dapat inspirasi dari review cerita saya kali ini,mohon maaf apabila ada kata-kata yang kurang you next time~


	2. Chapter 2:The Orde Side

Chapter 2:The Orde Side

Di dunia lain,ada banyak makhluk aneh maupun monster-monster yang ada juga yang seperti manusia,bahkan mereka terbagi menjadi 2 kelompok besar yaitu Kelompok Orde dan mewakili vampir,sedangkan Legion mewakili memiliki pemimpin beberapa abad,mereka selalu berperang untuk mendapatkan dunia nyata (manusia),padahal mereka sudah memiliki perjanjian untuk menjaga perdamaian dunia manusia.

Di Daerah Orde…

"Hmm… tampaknya anakku sudah mulai menunjukkan dirinya sebagai seorang Orde"kata Bao Li Jiang,ayah dari Bao Li Jiang merupakan ayah dari Bao Sanniang sekaligus pewaris keturunan Orde dalam darah Bao menikahi seorang wanita dari dunia mewariskannya pada Bao Sanniang karena ia percaya bahwa suatu saat nanti ia akan menjadi pemimpin Orde dan menyatukan dunia lain dengan dunia manusia demi perdamaian."Saudaraku… apakah anda ingin minum?"tanya Lexis,tangan kanannya Bao Li Jiang."Tentu saja,saudaraku"jawab Bao Li Arcahiera adalah seorang prajurit terkuat di dunia Orde selain dirinya,ia juga sangat dekat dengan saat itulah Lexis menjadi saudara sejati Bao Li saat kemudian,Lexis membawakannya secangkir kopi untuk diminum bersama."Mari minum,saudaraku"ucap Bao Li Jiang meminum kopi tersebut dan tak lama setlah itu,Bao Li Jiang terjatuh dengan darah mengucur di tersenyum licik,"Selamat Tidur, dirikulah yang akan menjadi penguasa dunia ini".

Bao Sanniang berlari dari kejaran monster bernama _Hydragyrus Scorpio_ (sejenis kalajengking yang dapat mengeluarkan cairan raksa sekaligus bisa yang mematikan)."Kenapa ia terus mengejarku?"pikir Bao ia bersembunyi di balik patung ayahnya sebagai seorang pahlawan di Daerah suara mengerikan dari langit gelap tersebut,"Waktumu akan habis,tidak lama lagi kau akan menemui ajalmu!".Tiba-tiba muncullah monster-monster aneh yang semakin banyak dan mengerumuninya,tetapi ia dapat menghabisi monster kembali berlari dan bersembunyi di sebuah penjara eksekusi,ia mengira kalau ia akan selamat ada makhluk-makhluk menjijikan yang menggerogotinya,"Hah? Apa ini?!"kata Bao Sanniang muncullah seorang pria berjubah hitam yang siap membunuhnya dengan kapak yang dibawanya,"Kau bisa saja kau tidak bisa berlari lagi."katanya sambil mengayunkan kapak tersebut kearahnya.

"TIDAAAAAAKKK!"teriak Bao ia berada di asrama,bukan di daerah hanya bermimpi buruk,ia menghela napas lega dan memegang liontin pemberian ayahnya."Ayah… Apa kau sudah pergi?"tanya Bao -tiba Cai Wenji terbangun dari tidurnya,"Lho Bao belum tidur?"tanya Cai Wenji."Aku hanya bermimpi buruk"jawab Bao Sanniang."Kemana Lian Shi?"tanya Bao Sanniang."Entahlah dia pergi kemana,tapi sepertinya ia begitu marah"jawab Cai Wenji.

Keesokan harinya,ia masih terus memikirkan keadaan ayahnya."Kenapa?"tegur Nene."Tadi malam aku bermimpi buruk"jawab Bao Sanniang."Mungkin itu hanya tahu mimpi hanyalah bunga bersemangat untuk hari ini!" hibur Nene."Oh iya apa kau melihat Lian Shi?"tanya Bao Sanniang."Seperti sebelumnya aku tidak tahu keberadaannya."jawab Nene."Ayo kita cari sama-sama" ajak Bao hanya mereka mencari Lian Shi,Nene melihat sesuatu yang aneh di _pintu terlarang_ tersebut terbuka sedikit,membuat Nene sahabatnya hendak membuka pintu tersebut,Bao Sanniang langsung menariknya dari pintu itu."Nene! Apa kau sudah gila?! Jika kau membuka pintu itu,maka portal menuju dunia lain akan terbuka! Kau ingin manusia-manusia disini mengetahui keberadaan kita dan langsung membunuh kita disini?!"marah Bao Sanniang."Maaf"kata Nene -tiba ada suatu petunjuk yang menunjukkan keberadaan Lian Shi,"Hmm… penjepit rambut ini tampak tidak asing ia pergi ke dunia Orde untuk memberi informasi kepada ayahku"duga Bao Sanniang sambil mengambil penjepit rambut tersebut.

Sorenya,Lian Shi kembali ke dunia manusia seperti biasa."Lian Shi,akhirnya kau kembali!"ucap Nene."Selamat datang kembali,Lian Shi"ucap Xu Shu walau masih ada dendam terhadap Lian Shi."Tampaknya kita harus melanjutkan permainan kita pada hari Lian Shi,karena Xu Shu memasuki wilayahmu,kau akan jaga kembali."kata Zhou Yu."Baiklah"kata Lian Shi sebelumnya,ia menghitung dan yang lain ini Zhong Hui merasa ada hal yang aneh terhadap Lian Shi karena ia adalah seorang Orde seperti Bao Sanniang dan Lian Shi."Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan dirinya yang ia membunuh Guo Jia,padahal ia sendiri adalah seorang menurut peraturan Orde,sesama Orde tidak boleh ,bukan?"kata Zhong Hui."Ya,aku juga berpikiran sama sepertimu! Lian Shi adalah orang yang baik,pasti ada seseorang yang mengendalikan Lian Shi sampai seperti ini"kata Diao Chan."Hush! Nanti Lian Shi menemukan kita!"kata Xing Cai."Ini benar-benar ide ini sangat,sangat buruk! Bersembunyi di Aula Sekolah yang tempatnya sangat sepi dan kedap suara."jengkel Ma Chao."Siapa suruh kau ikut dengan kami?"ejek Wang Yi."Hei!"emosi Ma suara derap kaki melangkah,"Sial ada Lian Shi!"teriak Wang Yuanji."WANG YUANJI!"teriak -tiba Lian Shi berlari kearah mereka,"Tuh kan kubilang juga apa? Jangan berisik!"kata Xing Cai sambil berlari menghindari kejaran mereka.

Mereka berusaha berlari secepat mungkin keluar dari aula nasib buruk terjadi pada Xing Cai,ia terpeleset."Xing Cai!"teriak Zhong Hui."Aku mohon tinggalkan aku tepat di depanku berlari dan pergi ke tempatnya!" perintah Xing Cai yang pada akhirnya dibunuh oleh Lian Shi dengan satu cekikan keras hingga ia kehabisan napas.

Sementara itu Bao Sanniang,Cao Pi,Xiao Qiao,Gracia,Nene dan Xu Shu berada di kolam renang air di kolam tersebut telah dikuras jadi mereka bisa bersembunyi di dalam sana."Hanya ini saja tempat teraman dari kejarannya?"tanya Xiao Qiao."Ya,dulu aku sering bersembunyi mereka baru menemukanku keesokan harinya"jawab Gracia."Ya sepertinya kau pintar juga"puji Cao Pi."Ah… itu sih sudah biasa kan gadis Orde tercantik dan terpintar disini."kata Gracia hingga ia disoraki oleh mereka."Oh iya, kamu itu Orde atau Legion?"tanya Xiao Qiao."Aku ini setengah Orde,setengah adalah seorang Legion,sedangkan ibuku seorang Orde"jawab -tiba ada bunyi telepon berdering."Oh ada SMS dari Zhong Hui!"kata Cao Pi."Apa dia bilang?"tanya Xiao Qiao."Xing Cai sudah mati"kata Cao Pi."Berarti Lian Shi sudah sampai kita harus menyentuh wilayahnya!"kata Xu mengangguk tanda itu mereka berlari menuju tempat Lian Shi jaga cepat Cao Pi menyentuh wilayah Lian Shi sambil berucap,"Lian Shi,kau kembali jaga!"Lian Shi kembali emosi karena wilayahnya telah disentuh oleh Cao Pi."Tunggu sampai aku kembali menjaga tempat ini,akan kuhabisi dirimu!"ancam Lian Shi.

"Teman-teman,aku sudah menyentuh wilayah Lian dia sangat emosi sekarang"kata Cao Pi."Kau Hebat,Cao saja tidak ada kamu,mungkin kita semua akan terbunuh disini"puji Xu Shu."Sudah,kita harus mencari tempat persembunyian lain"kata Bao Sanniang."Baik"kata mereka."Tujuh… Delapan… Sembilan… Sepuluh! Siap atau tidak,aku akan datang!"teriak Lian Shi sambil berjalan mencari mereka.

"Astaga,dia datang!"kata Zhen Ji."Hei jangan berisik,Zhen Ji! Nanti dia membunuh kita!"kata Wen Yang."Hi… aku takut"ucap Guan Yinping."Sudah tenanglah, dia tidak menangkap kita"harap Cai Lian Shi kembali berpura-pura tidak melihat siapapun,"Ternyata dia buta ya? Dia tidak tahu kalau kita ada disini"kata Zhen Ji meremehkan Lian Shi,padahal Lian Shi tepat di belakangnya dengan membawa air keras."Asal kalian tahu,memangnya dia siapa disini? Berani-beraninya dia membunuh teman kita aku juga paling cantik disini,paling pintar di kelas ini"lanjutnya,padahal ia sudah diperingatkan oleh mereka bertiga."Lho kenapa kalian pergi?! Tch… Dasar penakut!"jengkel Zhen Ji ketika melihat mereka bertiga ia hendak pergi,ia dikejutkan dengan siraman air keras yang dibawa oleh Lian Shi."AH! PANAS,PANAS! WUAAAAAHHH! INI MENYAKITKAN!"jeritnya hingga ia terjatuh ke ia menyadari Lian Shi ada di depannya,ia berucap,"Lian Shi?" "Oh jadi kau pikir dengan menggoda para lelaki disini,kau menjadi lebih terkenal? Aku rasa tidak"sinis Lian sekuat tenanga,Zhen Ji berjalan mundur hingga ia tidak sadar ada jendela yang masih terbuka di kelas tersebut,hingga ia jatuh dari lantai 4 dan mati terkapar di lantai bawah."Zhen Ji,kau yang jaga"kata Lian Shi ketika ia sudah berada di bawah.

Sementara itu,Goemon,Wei Yan,Xu Zhu,dan Yue Jin bersembunyi di basement sekolah."Kalo dia mendapatkan kita disini,bisa-bisa kita semua dibunuh!"kata Goemon."Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"tanya Yue Jin."Makanlah disaat terakhir,nyam"jawab Xu Zhu sambil memakan Bakpao kesukaannya."Kau ini selalu saja dikit,kek!"oceh Wei ini membuat Goemon dapat ide."Aku punya gunakan Xu Zhu untuk memancing Lian Shi,kemudian kita bisa kabur ke tempat persembunyian ?"usul Goemon."Kalo begitu aku setuju"kata Wei Yan diikuti oleh yang lainnya,kecuali Xu Zhu karena ia tidak tahu rencana tersebut."Xu Zhu,aku mau kamu keluar untuk melihat keadaan sekitar."perintah Wei Yan."Tapi,Bos…"kata Xu Zhu namun dipotong oleh Yue Jin,"Gak usah banyak alasan kamu! Sudah keluar sana!"usirnya.

"Huh… dasar tidak sopan! Seenaknya saja mereka mengusirku,sebaiknya aku mencari tempat persembunyian lain."jengkel Xu saat itu,Xu Zhu sedang berjalan mengelilingi basement sekolah,namun ia tidak menyadari bahwa Lian Shi sedang mengintainya."Siapa disana?"tanya Xu Zhu ketika ia mendengar suara dari kejauhan."Ternyata hanya tikus"kata Xu Zhu."Lebih baik aku makan saja"pikirnya sambil mengambil persediaan makanan dari tasnya.

"Rakyatku! Kali ini kita kehilangan salah satu pahlawan sekaligus pemimpin kita,Bao Li penghormatan terakhir padanya."ucap Orde tampak bersedih karena salah satu pahlawan sekaligus pemimpin mereka telah yang memberi bunga sebelum kepergiannya,ada yang membakar kayu dari pohon ek,dan ada yang memberi sebatang padi padanya."Sekarang karena kalian sudah memberi penghormatan terakhir,izinkan aku untuk menjadi pengganti dari semua harus setuju denganku,kalau tidak maka monster-monster ini siap membunuhmu!"ancam Lexis sambil mengeluarkan salah satu monster mengerikan,yaitu _Nimea Crocodillus_ (buaya berkepala manusia yang dapat menyemburkan lahar dari mulutnya,dan cakarnya dapat mengoyak tubuh korbannya kurang dari sedetik).Hal ini membuat para warga ketakutan dan terpaksa menuruti apa kata Lexis" aku bisa menduduki singgasana ini"kata Lexis sambil duduk di singgasana dengan seenaknya.

Tiba-tiba kalung Bao Sanniang terjatuh hingga hancur berkeping-keping."Astaga. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Ayah."pikir Bao Sanniang."Ada apa,Bao?"tanya Xiao Qiao."Hanya mengkhawatirkan ayahku."jawab Bao Sanniang.

\- Bersambung –

Baiklah kali ini ada kemunculan OC dalam fanfic saya.

Bao Li Jiang,dia adalah ayah dari Bao Sanniang sekaligus penguasa dunia bijaksana,baik,bertanggung jawab,pemberani,penyayang,dan adalah seorang Orde dari negeri Maltheus,dan memiliki tangan kanan yang selalu setia dengannya,yaitu Lexis ia berusia 1500 tahun.

Lexis Archiera,tangan kanan Bao Li berusia 1500 tahun,ia dikenal sebagai prajurit yang setia,cerdik,pandai,namun sayangnya ia karena itu, ia membunuh Bao Li Jiang demi kekuasaan.

Oke Sekian dulu chapter kedua dari fanfic lebihnya mohon maaf apabila banyak typo bertebaran maupun alur yang tidak di review fanfic dari ~


End file.
